Squad Lead Element
A Squad Lead Element (SL Element) is a small Infantry Command Element. It consists of only two men: the Squad Leader (SL) and Squad Medic, who will generally stay within close proximity of each other. The SL Element is part of a Squad, and will travel with the Squad wherever it goes. A Squad Lead Element is mostly a non-combat unit. Both of its members will normally avoid engaging the enemy directly unless the situation is convenient. They will mostly focus on other tasks (commanding the Squad and healing other Squad members, respectively). Typical Structure |} |} Typical Deviations If a Squad Leader is killed, the Squad Medic becomes the only surviving member of the Squad Lead Element - making the SL Element somewhat pointless. Therefore, the Medic will usually join into one of the Squad's remaining Fireteams, disbanding the Squad Lead Element in the process. Note that the reverse is not true - the Squad Leader will rarely join another group even if the Squad Medic dies. In fact, he may even absorb survivors from his Fireteams or from other units into the Squad Lead Element, so that they can serve as an impromptu Fireteam under his direct command. Roles The Squad Lead Element contains only two members by default, with very different responsibilities and somewhat different loadout. Squad Leader The Squad Leader (SL), as his name suggests, is the commander of a Squad of infantry. The SL receives tactical objectives from the Platoon Leader, usually via 148/152 radio. He must interpret these objectives based on his observations of enemy forces and the surrounding terrain, and then issue orders to the squad's Fireteams in an attempt to fulfill those objectives. The SL has complete authority over his Fireteams, but will usually leave micro-management to the Fireteam Leaders. An SL will mostly refrain from attacking enemies, unless they are an immediate threat. This helps keep his position hidden from the enemy, who are likely to want to kill him first if they could locate him. The SL spends most of his time observing the area around his position, examining the map, issuing orders, and listening for orders on the Platoon radio channel. SL'''s have several tools in their inventory to help the squad out, including a Grenade Launcher, Flares, and/or Smoke. In low-tech scenarios, they may be the only members of the Squad to have a map and/or any kind of Radio. On the map, the '''Squad Lead Element's map marker is attached to the position of the Squad Leader. Squad Medic The Squad Medic is the primary giver of Medical Attention to infantry. His primary task is to administer such treatment to the members of his Squad, whenever they are injured. Although infantrymen do carry some equipment to give first aid in combat, the Squad Medic is far better equipped to do so, particularly when treating severe injuries that cannot be healed with just a First Aid Kid or Bandages. The Medic sticks close to the Squad Leader most of the time, leaving his side only to go treat other squad members, or when ordered to remain with one of the Fireteams for any reason. He may also serve as a Runner, in low-tech scenarios. When not treating squad members, the Medic will often serve as a second set of eyes and ears for the Squad Leader. He'll observe the surrounding area, maintain awareness of what's being said on the relevant Radio channels, and sometimes even act as an assistant in Squad Lead duties. Possessing a large quantity of Smoke grenades, he will often be seen throwing smoke to help mask the Squad's movement, particularly when retreating. Equipment Both the Squad Leader and Squad Medic carry relatively basic combat equipment comparable to that of a Rifleman. However they will only rarely use their weapons to fight, since their priority is to keep themselves hidden from enemy fire. On the other hand, both of these soldiers carry very important auxiliary equipment to help them fulfill their respective non-combat duties. Most important of these are Smoke and/or Flares to help conceal their teammates when necessary. The Medic also carries a special Medical Kit and/or special medical equipment to use when healing squad members. Primary Weapons The Squad Leader and Squad Medic both carry Assault Rifles or equivalent weapons, similar to those carried by the squad's Riflemen. These are automatic or semi-automatic weapons useful against enemy infantry at medium and close range. Neither of these soldiers will likely use their weapons very often. They will limit their engagements to immediate close threats that endanger the Squad, or when engaging more distant enemies that don't pose a threat to the SL and Medic themselves. At all other times, the SL and Medic will attempt to remain concealed and avoid revealing their position, given that they are both high-value targets that the enemy will likely want to kill first. Each of these two soldier carries an ample supply of magazines for their weapon, but given the previous paragraph, they will most often distribute these magazines to the members of the Squad as their own ammunition becomes depleted, rather than use up all of that ammo themselves. Grenade Launcher The Squad Leader's Assault Rifle is fitted with a Grenade Launcher which can project special 40mm grenades at the enemy. The SL carries a variety of different launchable grenades (GPs) with different effects. This includes HE Grenades (or similar) to use against clumps of infantry and light vehicles, Smoke grenades to conceal movement, and/or Flares to light up the night sky. Binoculars The Squad Leader often carries a pair of high-magnification Binoculars, which allow him to observe the area around his Squad with high precision. These are often the strongest optical magnifiers available to infantry. If the SL dies, these binoculars will likely be retrieved by whoever finds the body. Medical Equipment The Squad Medic carries a large Medical Kit instead of a ruck-sack. Depending on the version of the game being played (ArmA 2 or 3''), the exact function of this kit will slightly differ. In both cases, however, the general function of the kit is that it allows the Medic to heal severe injuries that soldiers' own First Aid Kits cannot fix. Also note that in ''ArmA 2 videos, the Medic also carries a large amount of Morphine and Epinephrine. These are crucial to the ACE medical system, and help revive unconscious soldiers and relieve pain. While many soldiers carry small amounts of these medical supplies, the Medic carries much more. If the Squad Medic is killed, others will attempt to recover as much of the medical equipment as possible. A soldier who retrieves the Medical Kit becomes, effectively, the squad's new Medic. Smoke and Flares The Squad Medic is outfitted with a large number of thrown Smoke Grenades. The primary use for these grenades is to conceal the position of a wounded soldier so that the Medic can reach him without taking fire, or so that the the wounded soldier can make it to safety for treatment. Later in the mission, the Squad Medic might throw these grenades to conceal the Squad's withdrawal from combat. The Squad Leader may also be carrying a few such grenades, and will use them in a similar fashion. During low-light conditions, the Squad Leader and/or Squad Medic may also be outfitted with a couple of throwable Flares and/or Chemlights. These provide a small amount of light within a limited radius, and can be used to illuminate a dangerously dark area in front of the unit through which enemies are expected to approach. Chemlights can also be used to mark a landing zone for helicopters. Radios and Maps Under normal conditions, the Squad Leader will be carrying two different sets of radios: a 343 short-range radio for communicating with the rest of the Squad, and a 148/152 long-range radio to communicate with the rest of the Platoon. The Squad Medic usually carries only a 343. However, more experienced Medics may occasionally grab a 148/152 radio as well, which he will listen to in order to help his SL keep track of the evolving tactical situation around the Squad. In low-tech scenarios, 343 radios are usually not available at all. The Squad Leader will be the only one carrying a radio - a 148/152 - and may not even be carrying a radio at all. Similarly, the SL may be the only member of the Squad carrying a map, or he may not have one either. Map Markers The Squad Lead Element has a map marker that looks like this: X SL * The central symbol is the general NATO symbol for "Headquarters", with reduced size compared to other map markers. * X is a letter representing the name of the parent Squad: A for Alpha, B for Bravo, C for Charlie, and so on. * SL is short for "Squad Lead". * The entire symbol will be colored the same as the corresponding color of the parent Squad: Red for Alpha, Blue for Bravo, Green for Charlie, with a repeating cycle for any subsequent letters. Examples: The SL Element's map marker tracks the position of the Squad Leader. It is rare for anyone else to take command of the SL Element, so this marker will usually stay with the SL even after he dies. Communications The Squad Lead Element performs most of its mission-relevant communications by radio, using both a 148/152 radio to receive orders and report the condition of a Squad, and a 343 radio to issue orders within the Squad and receive reports from the Fireteams. The two members of the SL Element may converse on voice, but usually do not need to speak to one another for tactical purposes - but may speak with other Squad members instead of using the radio, when they are close by. Voice The Squad Leader and Squad Medic spend much of their time in very close proximity to one another. The Squad Medic rarely strays away from the SL at all, unless heading off to treat someone further away. Therefore, much of the communications between these two team-members is done by Voice. However, they rarely need to do so for operational purposes. Voice communications also take place between the Squad Leader and other squad members (particularly Fireteam Leaders) instead of using the 343 radio. This happens when the SL and the person he's speaking with are very close to one another, which can happen often. However, if the SL wants his orders to be heard by everyone in the squad, he will use a radio instead. Occasionally, the Squad Leader may call both Fireteam Leaders to his position for a briefing in the field. He will then use Voice to explain the Squad's orders, and perhaps use the map to illustrate these orders. Note that in low-tech scenarios, there may be no 343 radios at all, meaning that all intra-squad communications will be done by Voice. 343 Both members of the Squad Lead Element will normally be carrying a 343 radio, like all other Squad members. These radios will be set to the Squad's channel (usu. Channel 1 for Alpha, 2 for Bravo, and so on). This radio channel is used by the Squad Leader to transmit orders to his Fireteam Leaders and request reports from them. He will also use the radio to alert the entire Squad to incoming threats, when he spots them, or whenever he wants to address the entire Squad. The Squad Medic will listen to this radio for anyone calling for Medical Attention. 148 / 152 Under normal circumstances, the Squad Leader is the only member of the Squad carrying a 148/152 radio. This long-range radio allows the SL to maintain contact with the rest of the Platoon, and if necessary to contact other assets attached to other units. For the most part, the Squad Leader will listen to the 148/152 for orders coming from the Platoon Leader. He will also give reports of the Squad's condition using this radio channel. Occasionally, a Squad Leader may use the radio to contact other Squads - such as when coordinating the fine details of movements/attacks with another squad, reporting incoming enemies threatening another squad, or checking to see whether anyone is alive in another squad. Experienced Squad Medics may occasionally carry a 148/152 as well, though this is quite rare. In such a case, the Medic will not actually use the radio, but will listen to it in order to maintain awareness of the greater tactical situation and the Platoon Leader's intent. Callsigns and Terminology The Squad Lead Element is rarely addressed as a group. Incoming calls on the radio or by voice will usually be directed to either the Squad Leader or Squad Medic. Much of the communication with the SL is intended for the Squad as a whole. Please read the Squad article for all relevant callsigns and terminology used in such communications. Below are some terms used specifically with regards to the SL Element: Chain of Command The Squad Lead Element unit itself is outside of the regular command hierarchy - it exists primarily for convenience, so that the Squad Leader and Squad Medic could belong to a low-level group and have their position tracked on the map. Downwards Inheritance When a Squad Leader dies, the Squad Medic will usually inherit command of the Squad Lead Element, but this is only due to the fact that he is the only surviving member of the SL Element in such an event. If this happens, the SL Element effectively ceases to exist. Normally, the Squad Medic will immediately seek to join on one of the Squad's Fireteams in such a scenario. This will give him access to the fireteam's STHUD markers. Sometimes the Medic will choose to remain as a separate element on his own, but this is rare. It usually occurs when both of the Squad's Fireteams have been whittled down to just a few individuals, none of whom are more experienced than the person playing the Squad Medic - in which case they will join the SL Element, with the Medic as their new leader. This is, however, a FUBAR situation, and the unit is rarely considered an effective fighting force at this point. Note that command of the Squad does not pass to the Squad Medic, but rather to one of the Fireteam Leaders. For more on this, read the articles on Squad or Fireteam. Motorized SL Element A Squad may occasionally be outfitted with motorized Vehicles, such as Trucks, HMMWVs and other soft-skinned transports. Depending on which vehicles are used for this purpose, the Squad Lead Element may receive a vehicle of its own, or it may travel in the same vehicle with one of the Fireteams. In the case of Trucks, there is enough room in each vehicle to contain an entire Fireteam with seats to spare. In this case the Squad Leader will likely travel in the front cabin of one of the trucks. The Squad Medic will usually ride in the back with the other troops. Squad Leaders have the authority to decide who sits where, and may decide to drive the truck themselves. With smaller vehicles such as HMMWVs, there is usually just enough room in each vehicle for only one Fireteam. In such scenarios, the squad receives three vehicles, one of which will be used by the Squad Leader and Squad Medic. It will usually be an unarmed vehicle, even if the Squad's other vehicles are armed. Category:Units Category:Infantry Category:Command Elements